Darling in the FRANXX - A normal live?
by aron85
Summary: This Story, is about Squad 13, that got released from APE and now lives in plantation s a love story about Hiro and ZeroTwo on the one hand, and a story about the live of all squad members on the other hand. This story is going to get updated, but probably not regulary, because i dont have the time write always, and sometimes i dont know what to write. Leave your suggestions
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun rised. Hiro was half-awake, when he noticed, that ZeroTwo was laying beside him. Zero Two got assigned to squad 13 a couple weeks ago, and normally sleeps in the dorm above Hiro. ZeroTwo, asked Gorou, the day before, if he could sleep somewhere else, and Gorou instantly understood. Hiro wanted to get up silently, so he doesn't wake ZeroTwo up.

"Darling, where are you going?" ZeroTwo asked, as he sat up.

"I wanna get ready for the day." He replied.

"Hey Darlin, can't you stay with me?" Before Hiro could even answer, ZeroTwo pulled him back into the bed.

"ZeroTwo, if we don't go, we gonna be late to breakfast."

"I don't care, just stay here.", Hiro thought about how he wants to continue his relationship with ZeroTwo. After a while he pulled his phone out. He called Ichigo, to tell her, that ZeroTwo and him are not coming to eat breakfast.

"Ichigo, me and ZeroTwo are not coming"

"Why that?" She wondered, cause they never missed breakfast.

"I have to talk about some things with ZeroTwo."

"Okay, see you later."

"Neh Darling, can't we just stay for a while like this?" ZeroTwo asked while hugging Hiro. The pink-haired girl was tightly enclosed by his arms, and she felt warm and secure.

"Can't we stay like this forever?" ZeroTwo was surprised. She didn't expect that answer, cause Hiro was mostly shy.

"Darling, what do you think about me?" Hero got hit in the face as he heard this question, because he knew, he would have some problems, if he answers wrong. He was sure, what he was feeling for her, but he didn't knew, how to say it to her.

"Umm, ZeroTwo. I think, that I love you, because you are how you are and that you are not a human. You are beautiful, you have these wonderful horns, you have a personality that is hard to understand, but that is a challenge. I don't know, how to say to you, how much I actually love you, so I gonna do it short: I just love you, you are beautiful and I hope we can stay together forever."

"Aww, you actually blushed me. I love you as well, Darling. Can we stay the whole day here?"

"If that is what you want"

"I am happy as long, as you are by my side."

"Then we gonna stay here, until you say something different."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ZeroTwo looked at Hiro. She was thinking about their past, as Parasites. Parasites are used to pilot fighting-robots, called Franxx. To pilot a Franxx it needs a Parasite-Stamen, a biological edited boy, and a Parasite-Pistil, a biological edited girl. ZeroTwo was one of the best Pistil's. Now squad 13 lives in peace, without war. They live in an old plantation, plantation 73. It is not being used anymore, and APE gave it to them, for their great job in the war.

"Darlin, do you miss being a Parasite?" ZeroTwo had a kind of afraid undertone, as she asked Hiro.

"Actually, no. I really enjoy the life here; with you, and the squad. It makes me happy, that we don't have to fight anymore, and that we can live how we want. It is great here, and also: as long as you are happy, I am happy as well. How about you?" Hiro was very calmed. He was actually quite glad, that ZeroTwo asked, because he wanted to know, if she is missing it.

"I really enjoy it. I am so glad, to have YOU by my side and that we can do whatever we want. But Darling; we still have to explore the world, you promised it to me." She was glad, that APE released them, but she really wanted to explore the world with Hiro. She also sometimes missed privacy, and time with her Darling, ONLY with her Darling.

Gorou came in the dorm. He wanted to look after Hiro and ZeroTwo.

"Hey, are you two fine? You spend half the day in the bed, are you ill?" Gorou was worried about them, because Ichigo couldn't tell him yet. She was doing some work in the garden.

"Yeah, we are just, öhm, enjoying us. I think you can say it like that."

"I want to cuddle my Darling all day long, I could never let him go!" Hiro looked at her. Even though she tried to look angry, she looked cute, or even cuter than usual.

"Gorou, can we do something for you?" Hiro didn't wanted Gorou to do their work for them.

"No, everything is done, its fine. Just have your fun. I'm going then, see you." He walked out the door.

ZeroTwo grabbed Hiro by his shoulders and pinned him to the floor. She was just staring at him, while keeping him down,

"Ehh, ZeroTwo? Do you want something?" Hiro was still pretty calmed.

"Neh Darling;" _She sat on his chest._ "Can we do something? I am sooooooo bored! Can we have some **fun**?" She had a undertone, that Hiro didn't like, and he also didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Ehhhh, ummm; Do you maybe want to go outside, in the garden? Or to the lake?" He tried to avoid her question, because although he didn't quite understand what she meant with her undertone; the slowly ruffling hand, on his blank chest, he did understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ZeroTwo and Hiro, decided that they wanted to go to the lake._ Hiro just wanted to enjoy the nice scenery: The green, still growing, but already giant Trees; The lake, with it's glass clear water, that just waited, for somebody to jump in; The colorful flowers around the lake; The air had a smell, like you were at the sea, enjoying the scent of water, and the smell of the flowers. ZeroTwo on the other hand, wanted to take a bath in the lake, WITH her Darling.

"Darlin, can we take a bath? **Together?** "

"Zero Two, we have no swimming clothes." Hiro tried to avoid to swim with ZeroTwo, because he actually didn't knew what he should do then.

"There is no need for _clothes_!" ZeroTwo smirked, as she said that.

"Ummmm, ZeroT—" Hiro got cut off by ZeroTwo kissing him and pulling him into the water.

She pinned him on the waterfront, so that he was half in the water. The water was cold, but not so cold that Hiro had to freeze. Hiro felt the hard ground at his back, and he saw ZeroTwo staring at him from above. She had a look in her eyes that he knew, he knew it fro-

"Darling. That is how we met each other." She had a big smile in her face while saying that.

"Did you enjoy it? And are you still enjoying it?" ZeroTwo licked his cheek.

"ZeroTwo… I was so happy as I met you. You are beautiful, and I love you, so how could I not enjoy having you by my side?" Hiro smiled, and gave ZeroTwo a kiss.

"Awww, Darlin. You are so good today." She let him get up from the ground.

"Kokoro? What are you doing here?" Hiro was very surprised, as Kokoro showed up.

"I am searching for Mitsuru. Have you seen him? Ohh, also Ichigo said, that you two should get back to the dorms, she has some good news for you." Kokoro was going away, leaving ZeroTwo and Hiro with big question marks in their faces behind.

"ZeroTwo, let's go and listen to what Ichigo has to say." Hiro got up, and pulled ZeroTwo in direction of the dorms.

"Okay Darling."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiro and ZeroTwo went back to the dorms, to meet Ichigo.

"Neh Darling, do you have an idea, what Ichigo could want to tell us?"

"No, I have no clue." Hiro walked up to Ichigo, who was washing some clothes of the squad.

"Oh, H-Hiro. I have to talk to you. Gorou talked to me, aaaand; you two get a shared dorm. You can have the dorm left to the dorm of ZeroTwo." Ichigo struggled to say that, because she didn't like the idea of Hiro and ZeroTwo living in one room.

"DARLIN!" ZeroTwo jumped on Hiro and hugged him.

"ZeroTwo" Hiro was not sure yet, what he should think about it.

"You guys should go get your stuff, and move over." Ichigo got back to washing the clothes. Hiro and ZeroTwo went into the building, to check their new room. It was actually not that new, that a girl and a boy are living in one dorm, Mitsuru and Kokoro already lived for a while in one dorm.

"Hmm, let's look, how it is." Hiro opened the door of the dorm. It was dark inside, but a beam of sunlight go through the shutters. There were two beds on each side of the room. In the corner, left to the door, there was a little table with a lamp and some books on it. Hiro and ZeroTwo walked in, to inspect the room closer. The beds were old, and they had to get new mattresses.

"We got a lot of work to do." Hiro was thinking about completely renovating the room. The old wallpapers were also coming off of the walls, and there was a lot of dust.

"Darling, it's perfect!" ZeroTwo didn't care about how the room looks. She was happy, as long as she can live with Hiro. Hiro called APE, the organization they had worked for, if they could get some materials. APE gave them what they needed, and the two started, to make a paradise out of the old dorm.

"ZeroTwo, do we want white walls, or colored?"

"Hmmmm, let's make them blue, blue as the sky." ZeroTwo and Hiro painted the walls, cleaned the floor, got the mattresses in place and they even had built a new table. It took them 5 days to finish, but now the room is a beauty.

"Darling, do you like it?"

"I love it. It's a wonderful room to have as a home, and I can live with you." It was evening, and time to go to bed.

"Neh Darling, can we sleep together?" Hiro did not really know what to say to that request.

"Z-Z-ZeroTwo; Eh-" "I take that as a 'yes'!" Before Hiro even knew what was happening to him, he was laying in one bed with ZeroTwo. He felt her warm body, her legs, her arms enclosing him. He heard her breath and heartbeat. He looked at her, and just felt secure, warm, confident and loved. ZeroTwo enjoyed sleeping, while having her beloved in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another day in plantation 37. Hiro and ZeroTwo ate breakfast together as usual, the others were there as well. It started as a normal day, and actually ended as a normal day. But there were some things going through ZeroTwo's head. She loved her Darling, she really did; but; she thought he could have somebody better. She also thought about her childhood, and that they said, she had to kill, to become a human. Hiro made her clear, that she doesn't have to be a human. But accepting that, is still hard; they told her all the years, she becomes a human, and now?; Now the person who is the closest to her, in her entire life says her, she doesn't has to be a human, and he loves her how she is. Sure, ZeroTwo was glad, that Hiro loved her, but she never got confident with being; herself. Hiro had the same problems. He thought, ZeroTwo is way too good for him, and that she is better than any human could ever be. He loved her, but wasn't confident with being himself as well. They both had issues, but they both loved each other, so it's probably a matter of time, until they accept themselves _. (I guess that is what you hope while you are reading this. Or you just have too much time, also possible.)_ The squad in general had a lot of social problems. Gorou, a blond guy, loves Ichigo. Ichigo, a blue haired girl and also the squad leader, wasn't sure at all about her feelings. Mitsuru and Kokoro had a nice relationship after they had gotten their memories back. Futoshi, a brown haired guy, still had feelings for Kokoro. Zorome an arrogant, but still nice boy and Miku, his partner, had no feelings at the time. And Ikuno, a black haired girl with glasses, loved Ichigo as well. They had their differences, but they were still able to live together. Actually, they had not many other options, but they lived, while being nice to each other.

Hiro and ZeroTwo were sitting in their room, just chilling. Hiro saw, that she was glum while thinking.

"ZeroTwo, what's wrong?" Hiro asked ZeroTwo, to help her and to make her happier.

"Hmmmmm, Darling….." ZeroTwo was depressed. "I-I am not good enough for you Darling."

"ZeroTwo!" Hiro hugged her. She felt way less depressed, but she still didn't accept herself. "ZeroTwo, I love you! I can't think of somebody better than you!"

"D-Darling." She started crying silently on his shoulder, hugging him as tight as she could and then said:" Darling, we promised we would get married. Do you still want to marry me?"

"ZeroTwo, I-I; nothing better than that."

"Then marry me…" ZeroTwo started crying very loud, but not in sadness, but in joy.

"I will." Hiro was glad as well, that ZeroTwo finally accepted it.

 **Author-note:** Quick update: This Chapter is a little bit shorter, but I really struggled to write it. I know this FanFic is not the best, but I hope that you still enjoy it. Please leave me tips, if you have. See you in the next Chapter… ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"ZeroTwo; we gotta talk and I have a question." Hiro and ZeroTwo were in their dorm.

"W-Why so serious Darling?" ZeroTwo looked at Hiro and saw that he had something important to talk about, at least it seemed like it.

"ZeroTwo, do you want to marry me?" Hiro just said straight out, what he thought. "You know, we promised to marry, when we are old enough and I think the time of us enjoying our life and **just** enjoying our life has begun. The others said, that is how I should ask you. So ZeroT—" Hiro got cut off by ZeroTwo looking at him, like she was about to kill him.

ZeroTwo looked at him for a couple of seconds, and the smirked. "Dar-lin." She gave him a kiss. "I love you. I know you love me as well. That is what I've been waiting for. Yes Darling; yes I want to marry you, of course I do." ZeroTwo smiled and gave him another kiss.

Hiro was like perplexed, but then smiled and said: "Yes, I love you. Then let's marry." Hiro was really happy, and you could've seen it in his face, but it was covered by ZeroTwo still kissing him, like it were their last day. But Hiro had no problem with it, he was confident and just happy. It was evening, so only a little bit of red sunlight fell into to the blue room. But the lights were still turned off. ZeroTwo thought, if they are going to marry, she can finally have some fun with her beloved. You could say, it was their wedding-night. ZeroTwo just started ruffling him, while still kissing him. And Hiro had to her surprise no problem at all with it. The opposite was the case, he just followed his feelings, fondling ZeroTwo's back and kissing her neck. ZeroTwo didn't expect that in the slightest, but she enjoyed, that Hiro finally just did, what he wanted; being that, what he was: a guy. It could sound weird, but in the end it is just normal. ZeroTwo and Hiro had a lot of fun in their wedding-night, but I am not going into detail; _yet_. The next day began, and the two went downstairs into the living room, to tell the others, that they are going to marry.

"Hey, Gorou, Zorome. Me and ZeroTwo are marrying." The reactions were different.:

Gorou: "Congrats, my friend. I hope you enjoy it."

Zorome: "Hääääääääääääääää?!" I mean, it is that, what you would expect.

ZeroTwo also talked with the girls of the squad about it and they decided, that the wedding-party should be in three days. ZeroTwo was very confident as well. She expected that she is going to marry Hiro, not only because of their promise, but she was very happy, that it was finally the time.

(Author-Note: Chapter 6, not too long, but I hope you enjoy it. I am actually not confident in the slightest, but I think it is not the worst I wrote. Please leave me your suggestions and wishes in the reviews, I depend on them. ^^ Cya…)


End file.
